The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automotive manual transmissions employ synchronizer torque-transmitting mechanisms to establish torque paths from a transmission input shaft to a transmission output shaft. Manual transmissions are generally countershaft-type transmissions wherein one of the first ratio gears is disposed on a main or central shaft and the other first ratio gear that meshes with the first ratio gear is supported on a countershaft parallel with the main shaft. The ratio gears mesh such that a plurality of gear ratios can be established between the input shaft and the output shaft with the power flow passing through the main shaft and countershaft.
Typically, a plurality of synchronizer clutches is employed on one of the shafts to permit connection and disconnection of one of the sets of ratio gears therewith. When the ratio gear is connected with the shaft, the mating gears between the central shaft and the countershaft transmit torque and speed between the shafts and to the output shaft. Each set of ratio gears has a synchronizer clutch which is a device for controlling the on-coming gear ratio to permit synchronization between the gear member and the shaft on which it is rotatably mounted. Engagement of a particular synchronizer is generally controlled by a shift rod that is under control of the operator of the motor vehicle.
While current manual transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission configurations which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of efficiency, responsiveness and smoothness and improved packaging, primarily reduced size and weight, is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a manual transmission having improved packaging while providing desirable gear ratios and torque ranges.